This application discloses and claims a sump pump alarm system which utilizes an existing home alarm for the sump pump alarm.
Sump pumps are utilized in many residences to prevent flooding of the basement. Typically, a sump pump has an on switch float actuated to start the pump when a particular water level is reached. The sump pump then drives the water outwardly to a drain, preventing flooding of the basement.
If the sump pump fails for some reason, then the basement may become flooded. Thus, a good deal of effort has been made to provide alarms. These alarms are typically situated near the sump pump, and may be hard wired audible or visual alarms.
Since the sump pump is typically in the basement, the alarms are thus remote from the occupants of the residence. Although remote alarms have been proposed, they have typically required a hard wire connection.
It is an object of this invention to provide an alarm which is remote from the sump pump, and which is much more economical than the proposed prior art systems.